Behind Her Mask
by A-Country-Canadian-Girl
Summary: Miley Is Struggling with the loss of her family and it's just her and her baby sister left. What happens when She Meets Nick? Find out in Behind Her Mask
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Her Mask**

**Miley's POV:**

**I walk to school slowly, not needing to hurry because I still have an hour before school actually starts. As I approach the school, I notice everyone staring at me. '**_they must notice my limp, or maybe it's that I have a bruise on my face, or maybe because I'm starting the year late.' _**I think to myself.**

**I walk to my locker with my head down and my eyes glued to the floor.**

"**Watch it" I hear someone yell as I fall to the ground. **

"**MILEY! Are you alright?" I hear my best friend Demi ask as she helps me up. "I'm fine." I whisper so low that only she can hear me.**

"**Are you sure your alright to be at school so soon after the accident?"**

**I just look down at my shoes not wanting to break down in public.**

"**HEY DEMI!" I hear someone yell as a group of kids walk over.**

"**Hey Guys." I heard her answer, I just keep looking down not wanting them to notice me crying. The unwanted memories coming back.**

*** FLASHBACK***

_The family all driving in the car and laughing when suddenly a drunk driver comes straight at them her dad swerves the car and crashes_

"**Who's this?" I heard someone say bringing me back to the present.**

"**This is Miley" Demi said. "Miley-" she paused looking at me " this is Joe, Emily, David, Kevin, Ashley, and Nick" She told me pointing to each one. I look up and try my best to smile but it's more like a grimace.**

"**Are you okay?" I heard one of them ask and it just reminded me of my family again, making me miss them even more. I just shake my head and whisper to Demi. " I need to go home, I thought I could handle this but I just can't I'm sorry I tried, I just miss them so much" I tell her my voice cracking at the end. "bye"**

"**Okay I'll Give you a ride home" She started but I stopped her.**

"**No it's alright, I'll walk"**

"**Miley I'm not going to let you walk" she starts and I could tell she was starting to get mad.**

"**I'll take her, I have A Double Free left then school will be done so I'll stay with her." I heard Nick Say.**

**I was about to refuse when Demi answered for me.**

"**That's a great idea Nick, Go ahead Miley" she told me pushing me towards him.**

"**Alright Fine, But we have to go pick up my sister first. That's alright right?" I ask him.**

"**That's fine, bye guys" He yells before we start walking off.**

"**Thanks For the ride Nick." I tell him as we start out the doors.**

"**No Prob Miley, So Tell Me Why Were You Crying?" He asks softly.**

**I just look at him and look down as I feel The tears start to come again.**

**HEYY EVERYONE! Happy New Year My last chapter of 2010, hope you like my new story! XD**

**XOXO Kayla**


	2. authors note

**Hey everybody! I'M SOOOOO SORRY I Haven't Updated In A While**

**I've just been so busy with school, and I just finished my midterms today so I'm really tired. But Tomorrow's My Birthday So I PROMISE I will Update at least one if not both of my stories and maybe a chapter of a new one, I've been working on. Again, I'M SOOO SORRY! My Updates Will Become More Frequent Now That Midterms Are Over. Just A Heads Up Now If I Don't Get Good Grades I Won't Be Able To Update Until I'm Un-Grounded, So Lets Hope I Get Good Grades. I Promise For An Update Tomorrow! **

**XOXO Nileylover303 XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy! Here is, as promised the next chapter of Behind Her Mask.**

Recap:_**No Prob Miley, So Tell Me Why Were You Crying?" He asks softly.**_

_**I just look at him and look down as I feel the tears start to come again.**_

**Miley's POV:**

"**I-I" I stopped talking before my voice and tears could betray me. Nick noticed I was about to cry, and pulled me into a hug.**

"**I'm sorry miley I didn't mean to make you upset"**

**I just shook my head, wiping my eyes. "It's not your fault nick we should go get my sister now."**

**We get into the car, and I tell him which school to go to. We pull into the parking lot and go inside. As soon as she sees me walk in the door, she comes running over to me. **

"**SMILEY!" she yells as she gets closer.**

**I laugh and kneel down, wrapping her in a hug, her tiny arms winding around my neck.**

"**Hi Noah-bear" She looks up and notices Nick for the first time standing behind me.**

"**Who's That Smiley?" I Smile and tell her.**

"**This is my friend Nick, Nick This Is My Sister Noah" I introduce them.**

**I watch as nick squats down and smiles at her. "Hi Noah." Noah giggles and hugs me again.**

"**I missed you smiley." She says to me. I Smile Softly and Tell Her I missed her too.**

**Noah asks me if she can have a friend come over and I nod at her knowing that my dad said she could before the accident.**

"**She's adorable" I hear Nick tell me, and I smile.**

"**Ya she's all I have and she means the world to me"**

**Just then Noah comes back with a boy her age. Nick smiles and gives the boy a hug.**

"**Hey Buddy." He turns and looks at me. "Miley this is my little brother Frankie, Frankie This Is My Friend Miley, She's Noah's Sister."**

**After we say our hello's we get into the car and we drive to my place, which happens to be next door to nick's. We Go inside and I start making dinner.**

**A few hours later the kids are asleep and I'm doing the dishes. I didn't notice Nick come into the room.**

"**Need some help?" He asks me.**

"**No I'm Okay. Thanks though."**

"**Miles, I wanna ask you something and can you please answer me?"**

**I agree, getting curious to what he's gunna ask me.**

"**Miley will y-" BANG!**

"**AHHHHHHHH"**

HAHAHA Cliff-hanger XD. I Hope You Liked This Chapter! It Took Me 3 Hours To Write. I Don't Know If I'll Be Able To get The New Chapter For PROTECT Up, Because My Parents Are Taking Me And My Brother Out TO Celebrate Our Birthdays, and I'm going to visit my cousins this weekend sooo ya. Anyways I'll try to get a chapter of my new story up tonight. Hope you liked this chapter. I Appreciate the reviews! Happy birthday tooo MEE!

DEDICATIONS: Team M- thank you for my first ever review on this story!

madeline2011- Thank you I really appreciate it!

mileycfan4eva- Thank You For The Review And The Chant! Lets Hope It Works!

4 Reviews for the next chapter!

XOXO Nileylover303


End file.
